legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Athin
“I am Athin, the Law and the Light. Praise the Law, for it keeps the peace and saves you from chaos. Praise the Light, for it guides your way and burns away the shadow" - The Tome of Truths Athin, otherwise known as The Lawmaker, the Sun God, and the Grandfather, is a Light god, and a prominent god within the Tyrranean Pantheon of Gods. The largest following of Athin is in the Erdannian Empire. Erradan is considered to be Athin's holy city, due to its enormous size and wealth. Athin is also considered the proginator of all other light gods within the Tyrranean Pantheon. Themes Athin is most commonly known as a god of law and order. Priests of Athin often form an unofficial police force, rooting out crime and dissent, to keep law and order. He is also known as a god of civilisation, who protects growing cities and provides them with necessary laws and protection. Athin's other main aspect is Light and Illumination. In the mythologies, Athin commonly blinds opponents with his burning radiance. Athin is also a god of truth and honesty. He despises lies and can usually see right through them. Athin's symbol is the sun. The devout may often look to the sky when they mutter their prayers. Some branches of the light religion believe that the sun is Athin's eye, gazing down upon the world. Others believe he made the sun. Both of these are likely to be untrue. Mythology Placement in the Pantheon Within the familial structure of the Tyrranean pantheon of gods, Athin is the Grandfather. The mythologies state that he married Avaia, goddess of time and fate, to create two children; Aldin and Aysa, who each bore a part of his personality. Aldin and Aysa then married, and gave birth to Annor, Ardella, and Alshin. Athin is considered to be King of the Gods. Relations with other Gods Athin is devoted to removing the stain of darkness from the world, so he hates all Dark gods. However, because of his devotion to truth he has a particular feud with the Faceless God, the patron to all thieves and liars. In mythology, Athin and the Faceless God have often fought, and time after time Athin has defeated the vile fiend, only to discover that it was simply one of the dark god's servants in disguise. Athin also despises Diligus, the Plague Bringer, destroyer of civilisations, for obvious reasons. Aldin is often seen as Athin's "loyal dog". When Athin discovers darkness in the world, Aldin destroys it. Although Athin and Avaia are married, they have a strained relationship, for time has often been the destroyer of civilisations. Depiction It is said that only the worthy can look upon Athin's true form without being blinded. He is described as being a towering individual in golden regal clothing, a great crown upon his head, and an enormous snow-white beard trailing down to his feet. He is said to wield a staff of gold, with the sun at its tip. Worship Athinates build vast monuments and cathedrals in his name, usually constructed in a way to capture the sun's rays through stained glass windows. Priests of Athin wear light coloured clothes, which are usually quite plain, bearing the symbol of the sun. They will usually carry torches or lanterns. Priests of Athin adamantly command their followers to be strong against the darkness, and to never let it in. They are usually not very open-minded, and see all users of dark magic to be evil heretics. Athinates are expected to attend sermons regularly. They may also decorate their homes with symbolic candles. Usually followers of the light will pray to Athin when they are about to do something relevant to society or law, such as attending a school, or catching a criminal. They may also casually offer a prayer to him whenever they're somewhere dark. Athinates are expected to be honest at all times, and never decieve. In an Erdannian court of law, defendants must swear on the name of Athin. Athinates often enter law enforcement or bureaucratic positions, and the majority of Judges across Tyrrus are faithful priests of Athin. Magic Truly devoted and powerful priests of Athin have access to powers granted by the light. They are usually able to illuminate the shadows, and often have abilities to aid in the enforcement of law and order. Priests of Athin with these abilities are often employed to find followers of the Dark gods. Cathedrals and Shrines The largest holy site of Athin is the Cathedral of Athin in Erradan. He also has many other temples across the Erdannian Empire and the Kingdom of Whytehold. In the Shattered Sea, Athin has a major temple in Nazenne.